


In My Mind I can See

by lilolilyrae



Series: Be Free [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Debbie's POV while in prison pre- Ocean's 8





	In My Mind I can See

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I wrote this after the other two parts, but it's actually the second part of my tiny series!

  
'Why are you doing that' Lou would ask, later, once she was free.

'Why am I still doing this' Debbie would ask herself, time and time again, over the years.

Why was she doing it, right then?  
Because it's what she was good at.  
What she had always done, what she was meant to be.

In her blood.

 

All true, yet not the reason most pressing at the back of her mind.

And yes, there was revenge, too, as a motive, revenge on Becker for ruining her life all because she trusted him...

But she knew that was the way their business worked, and half of her hatred went against herself, because it was her who had trusted a person that wasn't her one and only.

She did feel the need for vengeance, if only to prove the world she wasn't someone to be messed with. Bur that wasn't why she was doing exactly _this,_  either. She had contacts. There are other ways to take revenge, ways that don't require a quite as elaborate plan.

 

Really, she was doing it to stay sane.

To keep planning, to keep looking at each version of each possible scenario, meant to keep thinking, meant to stay herself.

And she needed it, especially now that she was apart from Lou.

 

When the voices in the other cells became too loud, when the other women's talks and topics threw her mind off the game and to the dark thoughts of whether or not Lou would be waiting once she got out...

Initiating a fight, it was way too easy to do so, Deb got herself thrown into solitary, and in the peace and quiet she found the absolute control over her mind once again.

Some would think it silly, to go there voluntarily. It's a punishment after all, and not without reason- staying all alone without a distraction is known to drive people insane.

But Deb is not without distraction. Not as long as the heist still has any number of unknown possibilities that she has to play through. 

She remembers reading a book, once- or maybe just someone telling her about it, it's been a long while.

A man, imprisoned, learned to play chess against himself in his head, until he was so good and fast in his moves that, upon released, he could've beaten any chess masters- except he didn't, because while in his mind he was five steps ahead, the real world and it's players play differently, and sometimes less perfect- which he, only used to his own perfect moves, didn't know how to anticipate.

Debora hopes that once she will be free again, she will find it a way in the world for herself.

A way back to Lou.

 

For now, in the desolation of the cell, all of her thoughts are focused on _it._  The coup, the game, the win. No thoughts left for _her_. No thoughts left for possible pain.

  
And that was it, really, the one thing that she knew yet chose to ignore that could be her downfall: she depended on Lou. Every possible outcome had been played through in her mind. Every possible outcome that could happen - as long as she and her partner were playing the same game.

If Lou didn't take her back, she was lost.

 

Caught up in her planning and not wanting to leave just yet, Deb insults her captors, the prison guards, just enough so she gets to stay on her own for another week.

And another. 

And another. 

Only once she knows that the main problems in her scheme are solved does she leave the solitude.

It's been over a month. 

 

The next day, as she makes her way with the other through the hall from dinner to their cells, she gets taken away to the phone.

It's Lou.

She's posing as someone else, of course, pretending to belong to Claude's, some intern who never quite understood what had happened and called her for closure.

There are no words about feelings, and from the way Lou chose her cover Deb knows the other does indeed hold a grudge. 

But she called.

Cared enough to call, to make sure Debbie was alright. 

With a smile on her lips Deb puts the phone down.

Now she knows: she _did_ plan for every possible outcome.

Because her one and only would be with her every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The book Deb mentions is 'The Royal Game' by Stefan Zweig, it's kinda disturbing but still definitely a good read.
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
